


Why Don't You Kiss Her?

by ash_mcj



Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: When Scott agreed to help you hang up lights in your room, he didn't expect to reveal the secret he'd been keeping from you since you were children. He didn't expect you to kiss him back, either. It was a good night.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/You
Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928704
Kudos: 29





	Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" by Jesse McCartney

_We're the best of friends_   
_And we share our secrets_   
_She knows everything that is on my mind_

"Did you do it?" Stiles asked as soon as Scott answered the video call.

"I couldn't." He admitted, carrying his laptop over to his bed so that he could lay on his stomach while talking to his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Stiles groaned dramatically, rubbing his hands roughly over his face in frustration. "How can you turn into a _werewolf_ , but you can't tell Y/N that you like her? She's just a human sixteen-year-old girl...you've faced way scarier threats."

"Because it's _Y/N_ and...what if I ruin everything? What if she never wants to talk to me again?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at how idiotic his best friend could be and said, "You and Y/N have been glued at the hip since you were born. _Literally_. Your moms were best friends _and_ were pregnant at the same time--you were destined to be together. Haven't you seen _any_ coming of age movie ever made? The universe won't let her say no--it's against the laws of fate."

"I really don't think that's how it works."

"Look, you guys are best friends. You tell each other _everything_ \--she's like your girl version of me, except hotter and has horrible taste because she doesn't think Star Wars is the best cinematic thing ever created. You told her you're a werewolf and she accepted it as if you were telling her you wanted to become vegan--you can tell her you like her. Most likely scenario: she likes you back. Worst case: she tells you she wants to stay as friends and you pretend it didn't happen. She's not the kind of person that would cut you out of her life for something like this."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. You should have told her tonight while you were studying, like I said."

"There just wasn't a right time." Scott explained. "Homework doesn't really set the mood, man."

"There won't be a _'right time'_ \--those don't exist. Just do it. Tomorrow before school, you need to tell her or I swear to God I'll tell her myself."

"I'll try." Scott nodded, laying his head on his arm.

"Don't worry...just remember: You're the hot girl."

"I'm the hot girl." Scott laughed. "Thanks for the pep talk. I'll let you know what happens when I get to school."

"Good luck."

The video call ended and Scott buried his face in his blanket, anxiety clawing at his insides at the idea of telling you he liked you the following morning. Should he just blurt it out? Is he supposed to set some sort of mood for the conversation before telling you? Why was this so damn difficult?

_Oh, lately something's changed_   
_As I lie awake in my bed_   
_A voice here inside my head_   
_Softly says "Why don't you kiss her?"_

Scott laid in bed for a few moments, before rolling off onto his feet and crossing the room towards his desk. He knew his nerves were not going to let him sleep anytime soon, so he figured he might as well try doing some of his homework that was due in a couple of days.

On the way to his desk, the light in the window across the street caught his eye. He moved closer to his own window to get a better look and smiled as he watched you reaching towards the ceiling while standing on what he was pretty sure was your computer chair that was pushed against the wall. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted, **_What are you doing over there?_**

At the feeling of your phone vibrating in your pocket, you took it out and saw a text from Scott. Upon reading it, you dropped down off the chair and looked out your window, laughing quietly to yourself at the silhouette of Scott watching you. 

**Y/N  
 _I got fairy lights and I'm trying to put them up without falling off the swivel chair I'm  
_** **_using to reach the ceiling. You got a step stool or something?? XD_ **

**Scott  
 _Do you want help? I could hold the chair, so it doesn't keep spinning.  
Or I could give you a boost or something._**

**Y/N  
 _That would be great. Just use the window and be quiet so my parents don't wake up._**

As soon as Scott read the text, he was crawling out his window, jumping down from his roof, and running the short distance across the street to your house.

_Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside _

It took nearly an hour to line the edges of the ceiling with the long string of lights, held up by push pins. By the end, it didn't look half as bad as you expected. The lines were even and you somehow managed to order just the right amount of lights to stretch to all four corners of the bedroom.

"I can't believe you actually came over to help me with these lights so late on a school night. You're gonna be so tired in the morning." You told him as you pushed the last tack into the wall.

"We can be tired together." Scott shrugged, holding his hand out to help you down from the chair.

"We can sleep in English--no one needs to know how to analyze text, anyway." You joked. You took his hand and stepped quietly back onto the floor. Once you were down, you walked over to the plug hanging from the end of the string and connected it into the wall socket while Scott flipped the switch to turn your overhead light off, which left your room illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the fairy lights.

"Yeah, they turned out beautiful." You agreed obliviously.

"I wasn't talking about the lights...I meant you." Scott admitted, gaining your attention. He was closer than you realized when you looked at him and it caused your breath to hitch lightly in your chest. 

Maybe it was the encouragement from Stiles or maybe it was sleep deprivation failing to monitor him--but the words were out of Scott's mouth before he could stop them. He looked your face over nervously, hoping that you weren't uncomfortable by the compliment.

"Thank you." You whispered, unable to keep the shy grin off your face.

"You're heart is beating really fast." Scott noticed, eyes flickering down to your chest before returning back up to your eyes. He figured it was a good thing, since he wasn't picking up any negative chemo-signals off of you, and reached out to lightly brush his hand over yours, moving slowly up your arm and pulling you closer to him until your chests were nearly touching.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
Oh, every time she's near I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
Why don't you kiss her?_

You were close enough to feel his breath ghost over your lips and you looked down at his mouth the way you had been doing since you were young, wondering what they would feel like on yours. You had had a crush on Scott McCall for as long as you could remember, but you never wanted to risk ruining your friendship in case he didn't feel the same way about you. How _could_ he? He was _Scott_. He was attractive, funny, and _so_ kind--you couldn't imagine actually peaking his interest. But here he was, giving you undeniable signals--and if you were going to risk the friendship, now was the best chance you were going to get.

"I want you to kiss me." You managed to get out. If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, he definitely would not have heard you--you couldn't even hear yourself--but the way he smiled and reached up to caress your cheek told you that he did. He tentatively brushed his thumb over your lips, before securely fitting his hand below your ear to hold your face, then leaned down to capture your mouth with his.

Stiles was wrong. There _was_ a right time, and this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope somebody out there is liking these songfics lol
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
